


Alright? Okay

by itsnotasecrettoeverybody



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Drinking, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Mutual Pining, Roughness, Scar Kissing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Townhouse AU, based on Home Sweet Home by Stormy, let them kiss alreadyyy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotasecrettoeverybody/pseuds/itsnotasecrettoeverybody
Summary: “Are you alright?” Twilight murmured, slowly raising a hand to cup Wild’s cheek. Twilight could see Wild’s blush even in the dark of the hall, blue eyes gazing up at him nervously.Wild’s hand slowly lifted, trembling until it pressed against the raised scars across Twilight’s forehead, gently brushing over the skin with sadness clear in his gaze. Twilight sucked in a breath, eyes locking with Wild’s as they froze. His hand slowly rose to cup Wild’s other cheek, brushing over the scarred skin that stretched across his cheekbone. Wild’s breath ghosted across his chin, eyes searching as Twilight felt himself leaning closer.“Are you?” Wild whispered in the small space between them.Months after Happy's defeat, Twilight still can't get the night of the break in out of his head. The feeling's mutual, and Wild wants to help.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Twilight/Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Alright? Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Sweet Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746758) by [St0rmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rmy/pseuds/St0rmy). 



> This fic is based off the fic Home Sweet Home by St0rmy and set in the Townhouse AU. As Home Sweet Home for the Holidays is still updating, this fic does not follow canon in its entirety, and can be read as occurring between HSH and HSHftH. Reading HSH isn't required to understand or enjoy this work, but I highly recommend St0rmy's fic if you liked it!
> 
> Hateful messages will be reported and deleted. Read the tags, and if you don't like them then do not interact.

The music in the club was loud, overly so as it pumped through his feet and thrummed in his chest in time to his pounding heart. Twilight leaned against a pillar in the windowless, crowded room, sipping at his drink while his eyes scanned the people around him. He was too tense--that’s what Warriors had said before handing him this drink and disappearing with the others. Twilight had lost sight of Legend and Sky quickly, Warriors soon after he’d left him to his brooding. But Wild never left his sight, bouncing in the sea of bodies with a grin on his face as wild as his nickname. The neon lights bathed his form in multicolored hues, catching in his long hair and sapphire-bright eyes; making his skin paler compared to the still fresh scars that etched across the right side of his face.

Twilight felt familiar guilt bubble in his chest at the reminder, but he didn’t dare look away. He should have been smarter, faster. But he hadn’t been watching Wild the night of the break in, and now he wouldn’t let his eyes leave. His gaze roamed over the way his tight shirt hugged his toned back; the sway of his hoop earrings with each jump; the beautiful, carefree smile that stretched over his face and made his right eye close slightly when Wild turned that grin on him--

Twilight froze with his lips on his glass, locking eyes with Wild across the floor, heart racing faster than the beat of the music. He downed his drink, flicking his eyes to Wild’s ripped jeans rather than stare at his face, feeling his ears heat with more than just the alcohol that burned in his chest.

He was going to need another drink.

After this third glass, Twilight finally felt the tension in his shoulders relax. Wild was still in the crowd, Sky now at his side as they bounced to the tune. Twilight watched a bead of sweat slide down Wild’s neck and felt his throat go dry when the shorter man caught him staring once more. Twilight flushed and finally turned away in embarrassment, gazing into his empty glass as if it could save him. Why was he such an idiot? He was just standing here in the corner by the bar and watching when Wild was _right there_. All he had to do was walk over there and join him, bump their shoulders together as they danced-- _accidentally_ \--and carry him home when the alcohol and late hour finally tired Wild out. Maybe they’d even hold hands, or maybe, just maybe Wild would turn to him in the hall before they said goodnight, his eyes sparkling like the sea under moonlight, and he’d lean in until their lips--

“Enjoying yourself?”

Twilight nearly jumped, turning wide eyed to stare at Wild’s panting form beside him. Sweat glistened on his skin, sticking his thin shirt to his chest. Twilight bit the inside of his cheek as he forced his eyes to meet Wild’s, amusement and a hint of concern churning in their depths. He forced a smile, feeling overly warm all of a sudden.

“Yep,” Twilight managed lamely, trying not to fidget under Wild’s intense gaze. “Are you?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Wild shrugged, leaning into Twilight’s space until their shoulders nearly brushed. “I’d enjoy myself more if you’d dance with me, though.”

Twilight felt his heart skip a beat, a shiver running down his spine as Wild grabbed hold of his wrist. He managed to set his empty glass down on a table before they dove into the crowd, Wild’s laughter lost in the increasing volume of the music. Bodies pressed in on all sides, Wild’s firm grip on his wrist the only thing keeping Twilight tethered. When they stopped in the middle of the crowd Wild turned, nearly pressed chest to chest in the cramped space as he grinned up at Twilight and began to bounce.

Twilight felt himself stiffen self consciously, swaying slightly while staring intently at Wild’s sneakers. He was terrible at dancing, at knowing what to do with his arms and legs when it came to anything other than farm work. Even the simple jumps Wild was doing had a grace to them that Twilight knew he’d embarrass himself trying to replicate, and he really didn’t want to embarrass himself any further tonight in front of his friend.

Then two hands wrapped around his wrists and Wild tugged him into motion, making Twilight bounce in time with him. “You’re overthinking it!” Wild shouted over the crash of electronic notes. “Just move with the beat!”

“Easier said than done!” Twilight yelled back, but Wild’s silent laugh made him relax and smile, body beginning to mirror the movements.

Soon enough Twilight was going with the flow, smiling easier and easier as Wild lost himself in the music beside him. Their hands interlocked, chests and sides bumping every few bounces and making Twilight’s head spin. It was even hotter in the crowd, but the view made it all worth it. Wild’s lashes fluttered closed, lopsided grin unbearably cute as his hair swayed with his moves. Twilight was so close he could smell the sugar and spice that clung to Wild’s clothes from his cooking. Everything about him, from his slightly flushed cheeks to the flex of his muscles beneath his shirt made Twilight’s heart race and head fill with thoughts that made him even hotter under his collar. He lost himself in the beat and Wild’s company until the music faded out, until the crowd cheered in his muffled ears and Wild’s hands untangled from his to clap.

Twilight shook his head, heart pounding loud in his ears after the absence of the blasting music. Wild turned back to him as the neon lights winked out, bathing the club in more shadow as patrons filtered out the door.

“Looks like the others went home without us,” Wild laughed, pushing his bangs from his eyes as they searched the thinning crowd.

“Of course they did,” Twilight groaned, smiling when Wild’s eyes returned to him. He felt lightheaded, from the alcohol or adrenaline he wasn’t sure. Or maybe it was just the way Wild looked at him that made his knees weak, kept his face burning. Wild tilted his head, an amused look on his face.

“Are you drunk?”

“Wh-- No!” Twilight flustered, only for Wild to laugh. “I only had a few drinks.”

“You’re swaying, Twi,” Wild grinned as Twilight crossed his arms with a huff, hunching his shoulders in embarrassment.

“I’m just tired,” Twilight mumbled, but when Wild took his hand again he didn’t protest.

“Then let’s get you home to rest.”

The walk back was filled with laughter as Twilight stumbled over his own feet and Wild drew progressively closer to keep him upright. The night air was cold against his sweat slicked skin, a breeze cutting through the city streets and ruffling their hair. Wild had an arm around his waist, hand resting flush against his hip in a very distracting manner. Twilight wrapped an arm around Wild’s shoulders but refused to lean on him, insisting he was completely fine. Even in the cool of the night his face burned, but Wild’s cheeks remained equally flushed as they walked.

This wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured the night going, but Twilight wouldn’t complain. He wasn’t drunk, maybe a _bit_ tipsy, and thankful for it. He didn’t want to forget the feeling of Wild pressed so close against his side.

But it _was_ wrong. He felt that same guilt rearing its head again, twisting the happiness in his chest and reminding him of the failure that licked up Wild’s neck and face. He was supposed to protect Wild, was supposed to help _him_ home and make sure _he_ was safe--not the other way around.

At least Wild was still here to protect, a dark part of his mind prodded. He could have died, and whose fault would that have been?

It was still kind of unbelievable, that Wild was so solid against him now. So strong and steady, despite all that had happened only a few months before. Some nights he still woke to the sound of Wild’s screams ringing in his ears, woke with his heart pounding and dread pooling in his gut until he quietly peaked in the cook’s room to make sure he was still...

“Twi, you in there?” Wild’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and Twilight cleared his throat of its new tightness, plastering on a shaky smile as he turned to face the other.

“Sorry, just spaced out a bit.”

Wild eyed him curiously, a bit of sadness in his smile. “I was just asking if the club had bothered you. I’m sorry we dragged you there, I know the EDM music might bring back some bad memories…”

“No, it’s fine!” Twilight rushed to assure, squeezing the shoulder under his hand. But Wild turned away, worrying his lip guiltily. “I’m just awkward when it comes to dancing and parties and stuff. It didn’t bother me at all... Does it bother you?”

“Sometimes,” Wild murmured, staring straight ahead with a conflicted look on his face. Twilight wanted nothing more than to ease his worries, if only he knew what to say. “But it’s alright. I had fun tonight.” Wild turned back to Twilight, some of his tension melting away. “It’s easier with you there.”

_Oh, fuck_. Twilight felt himself warm further and he blinked dumbly down at Wild, only able to turn away once the man laughed and glanced away himself.

“I-I’m glad,” Twilight stumbled over his words in time with his feet, frowning at his own clumsiness.

Wild’s laughter rang out as they rounded the last corner onto their street, the townhouse just a few doors down. Twilight longed for more time to still his racing thoughts and sober up, to say the right thing to help rather than leaning on Wild himself. His happiness had given way to worry and guilt once more, a sure sign that the alcohol was leaving him. He wouldn’t be sleeping well tonight, if at all, the phantom fear of that night now fresh in his mind once more and threatening to spill free. Wild loosened his grip as they approached and Twilight regretfully pulled back, finishing the last of the walk in silence and apart.

He felt so much colder without Wild at his side, but he knew it wasn’t meant to be.

They quietly made their way inside, locking the door tightly behind them. Wild padded up the stairs before him, crisscrossing the steps to stay silent. Twilight followed the now familiar pattern, refusing to spare the kitchen a glance before he started up. He didn’t need to see it to remember, the moonlight falling over the hall much the same way it had that very night. Wild paused at the top, glancing between Twilight and his room, expression hidden in the dim light. But once Twilight reached his side Wild slumped, rubbing his arm and offering a small smile when Twilight tilted his head in question.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Wild whispered, shifting on his feet as he looked away. “It’s nearly three in the morning anyway.”

“Are you alright?” Twilight murmured, slowly raising a hand to cup Wild’s cheek. Twilight could see Wild’s blush even in the dark of the hall, blue eyes gazing up at him nervously.

Wild’s hand slowly lifted, trembling until it pressed against the raised scars across Twilight’s forehead, gently brushing over the skin with sadness clear in his gaze. Twilight sucked in a breath, eyes locking with Wild’s as they froze. His hand slowly rose to cup Wild’s other cheek, brushing over the scarred skin that stretched across his cheekbone. Wild’s breath ghosted across his chin, eyes searching as Twilight felt himself leaning closer.

“Are you?” Wild whispered in the small space between them.

Twilight leaned in, lips brushing against Wild’s as the hand on his forehead slid into his hair. Wild gasped softly against him and Twilight jerked back as if electrocuted; and that small brush _had_ been like a shock, lighting up his spine and burrowing warm, deep in his gut. And then Wild’s hand in his hair tightened and he pulled, down until their lips collided in earnest, stealing Twilight’s breath away.

Wild tasted sweet, like spun sugar and maple syrup and whatever fruity drink he’d had at the club. His lips were impossibly soft and Twilight nearly pulled back at realizing how chapped his must be. Wild’s other hand fisted in the back of his shirt and Twilight melted into the kiss, rubbing circles into Wild’s scarred cheek while his other hand snaked into his hair. Everything about Wild was soft, warm, _alive_ , from the race of his heart pressed chest to chest with Twilight’s to the press of lips between them. Alive and there and moaning in the back of his throat when Twilight tugged at his hair--

“Fuck,” Twilight hissed as he pulled back, eyes darting around the landing for any signs of company. Every door remained closed, but he knew better than to think their housemates weren’t snooping. When he turned back to Wild he felt his heart skip a beat as the man gazed up at him, eyes filled with wonder and relief and something else that made the fire inside Twilight burn brighter. “Someone could be listening, come with me.”

Wild silently followed along, flushed up to his ears and breathing a bit heavily as they entered Twilight’s room. Twilight quickly locked the door behind them and sighed in relief, only to freeze up again when he turned back to Wild. The moonlight filtering in from the window bathed him in an ethereal glow, highlighting the bright blush on his face and the nervously excited way he held himself. Twilight tugged at his collar, rubbed at his face as if it would dispel the insistent blush on his cheeks.

“Okay,” Twilight finally sighed, peeking at Wild’s embarrassed smile through his fingers. “Okay. We’re alone now, so… Do you want to… talk?”

Wild nodded quickly and Twilight laughed with his own giddy nervousness, sitting on the edge of his bed and motioning for Wild to join him. The shorter took off his shoes and sat cross legged on the bed facing him, and Twilight kicked his own off to get more comfortable. Then silence stretched out, interrupted only by their slow breaths and the occasional car horn from outside. Wild fiddled with the hem of his shirt, staring into his lap and stealing glances up at Twilight through his bangs. It wasn’t awkward, and Twilight could be patient as Wild decided what he wanted to say--he didn’t exactly know what to say himself, the kiss still fresh in his mind and muddling all other thoughts.

“Could I… touch your forehead again?” Wild finally murmured, and Twilight sat up straighter. His heart thundered in his ears but he nodded, watching as Wild slowly shuffled closer. His hands were warm and careful as they traced the lines across Twilight’s forehead, an unreadable expression on his face as he explored.

“Do they bother you?” Twilight eventually whispered, chest tightening when Wild’s motions stopped.

“No,” Wild sat back on his legs, staring into his lap once more. “I just…”

Wild didn’t continue and Twilight’s heart clenched in understanding, a sad smile coming to his face.

“I have dreams, sometimes,” he began, Wild’s eyes flicking up curiously. “About the break in. About what happened to you…” Twilight looked away guiltily, hands balling into fists at his sides. “I should have done more to stop them. I was right there, I could have--”

“Twi,” Wild’s soft voice cut him off, hands coming to cup the sides of his face and turn his gaze back. Wild’s eyes shone with understanding, guilt, a sweet sorrow that curled his lips into a smile. “What happened to me wasn’t your fault. I’m fine, see?”

Wild brought one of Twilight’s hands up to his cheek, leaving it to press against the scar tissue there. Twilight traced the healed edges of the burns, down his cheek and jaw, along the pale expanse of his throat until they disappeared beneath his collar. His eyes flicked back up and Wild gave him a reassuring smile, leaning in until their foreheads pressed together.

“I’m fine, too,” Twilight murmured, letting his thumb trail across Wild’s throat when a shiver ran through the smaller man. “And I’m going to stay fine. I’m not going anywhere.”

Wild shifted against him, pressing lips against his forehead with such soft, gentle reverence that Twilight felt his tension bleed away. When Wild pulled back he leaned forward in turn, pressing kiss after kiss against the scars on Wild’s face. He made his way down, smiling against the skin as Wild shivered once more. Twilight made it to Wild’s collar and bit at it to reach more, Wild’s soft laugh vibrating through him. He was pushed back and Wild shucked his shirt, baring his chest to the soft moonlight and Twilight’s burning gaze. His heartrate picked up and his hands hesitantly cupped Wild’s hips, eyes tracing the rest of the burns across his shoulder, the scars across his chest and side…

“Can I--”

“Please,” Wild whispered, and Twilight bent down, continuing to trace each mark with his lips.

Hands tangled in his hair, breaths coming as gasps above him with each soft press. Twilight traced the scar on Wild’s chest with his tongue, earning a gasp and sharp tug at his hair. He gently rolled the healed skin at Wild’s collarbone between his teeth and the man keened, panting when Twilight pulled back. Wild’s pupils were blown wide, lips parted as he gazed into Twilight’s face, _asking_.

“Do you want to go further?” Twilight barely whispered and Wild nodded fiercely.

The next few minutes were spent discarding clothing, leaving Wild splayed on Twilight’s bedspread in nothing but his boxers. Wild’s eyes roamed over Twilight’s exposed chest and he resisted the urge to cover himself again, instead diving down to capture Wild’s lips in another kiss. Twilight’s exploration resumed, hands trailing feather light over Wild’s sides and hips, making the other laugh into the kiss. Having Wild alive and eager beneath his hands was reassuring in a way Twilight hadn’t realized he’d needed. Feeling the flex of muscle beneath skin, the heart that beat doubletime beneath his ribs and hearing each sigh and moan made Twilight feel lightheaded all over again.

When Wild dragged him down with hands in his hair and teeth on his neck, Twilight felt heat pool like magma in his gut. He gasped, only egging Wild on as he sucked bruises into the sensitive skin. Twilight’s grip became harder and Wild pressed into his hands eagerly, humming in approval once Twilight began to thumb at his nipples. There was need in Wild’s hands on his back as Twilight sucked his own bruise to his neck, desire in the cant of his hips and hook of his leg around Twilight’s hip. Twilight felt his own need clearly as it throbbed between his legs, growing more intense when Wild gasped as his hand slid along his inner thigh.

“Twi, I want you,” Wild breathed, making Twilight shiver hard as his dick throbbed.

Maybe Twilight _was_ drunk, because in that moment he wanted Wild too, better judgement be damned. He was supposed to have the impulse control between the two of them, be strong willed enough to say _no, not now_. But Wild beneath his calloused hands was real, sure, and some part of him still feared that in the morning he would wake up to find this had all been a dream. That Wild was gone, that he hadn’t been strong enough to protect him when he needed him most, and the desperation in Wild’s gaze made him realize the feeling was mutual.

“Not-- Not all the way, okay?” Twilight made himself say, Wild nodding eagerly beneath him. “But I do want to take care of you.”

“Let me take care of you too,” Wild trailed a hand down Twilight’s chest with pleading eyes that made him bite back a moan.

Twilight nodded stiffly, overcome by a wave of anticipation that made his arms tremble. Wild unhooked his legs, letting them fall open as Twilight thumbed the waistband of his boxers. They shared a heated look as Wild found his waistband too, fingers dipping below the edge. And then their hands clasped around each other in sync, tearing soft gasps from their chests.

Twilight curled his fingers around Wild’s length, stroking up and letting his thumb trace the head. Wild shivered beneath him, legs opening wider and hand stroking Twilight swiftly, making him lean his forehead onto Wild’s shoulder. The room felt so hot, so quiet besides the gasps and moans that tumbled from their lips. This wasn’t Twilight’s first time with a man, but this was an entirely different experience, and each of Wild’s strokes was a thousand times more intense than anything he’d felt before. Wild’s free hand scrambled for purchase as Twilight built him up, finally coming to grip his back. Nails bit into his skin and Twilight moaned into Wild’s neck, hips twitching at the next stroke. Wild shook and gasped beneath him, words of assurance pouring from his lips beside Twilight’s ear.

“You’re beautiful,” Twilight murmured with a quick stroke, Wild jolting beneath him. “I’ve got you,” Twilight continued as Wild gripped his back, strokes becoming faster as his legs shook. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“We’re okay,” Wild whispered as he stroked hard, Twilight bucking into his grasp. “I’m right here.”

“ _Wild_ , _fuck_ ,” Twilight gasped as the hot coil in his gut grew tighter, release mounting closer and closer with each stroke.

“I-I’m close,” Wild keened, chasing each of Twilight’s strokes as he held on harder.

Wild’s next stroke sent Twilight over the edge, his teeth sinking into Wild’s shoulder as the hand around him continued its pace. Wild cried out, hips jolting up as he came too, Twilight keeping his hand firm until Wild slumped beneath him, gasping for breath. Twilight kissed at the bite mark, thankful he didn’t break the skin as he pulled back to inspect the damage. Wild gazed up at him with half lidded eyes, cheeks pink and hair a halo of gold around him. Twilight felt his chest swell with warmth, burning away all the guilt and fear that had been plaguing him as he gazed into those brilliant, alive eyes. It was nearly overwhelming, sending Twilight’s heart racing self consciously once more. Wild pouted tiredly up at him as he stumbled off the bed, his legs refusing to cooperate as aftershocks buzzed through him.

“Come back,” Wild whined and Twilight chuckled, stripping out of his ruined shorts and digging in his drawers for a clean pair.

“One sec,” he held a finger to his lips as Wild propped himself up in bed curiously.

Twilight quickly slipped from his room and dipped into Wild’s. He peered around the messy space, finally finding some clean pajamas and quietly heading back. When he returned, Wild was still laying on his back, hands now covering his face as he giggled softly to himself. Twilight shut the door and Wild sat up again, a soft and somewhat embarrassed smile on his face as he accepted the clothes.

“Thanks,” Wild whispered, and Twilight nodded with averted eyes as Wild changed.

The silence wasn’t tense, but Twilight could feel himself growing self conscious until Wild sat down beside him and set a comforting hand on his back.

“Shit,” Wild gasped as his fingers traced something on Twilight’s back, expression growing flustered. “I scratched you up pretty good, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Twilight smiled, Wild’s uncertain gaze meeting his again. He held those sapphire eyes, heart fluttering as pure, honest happiness filled his chest. “I enjoyed it.”

“I did too,” Wild grinned, and when their lips connected Twilight knew everything would be okay.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dusk and Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541220) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
